10 Dias
by Taiga Takasu
Summary: 10 dias com um Ogro, um gênio eu admito mais acima de tudo um ogro! Um cara que não suporto e que hoje esteve perto demais de mim, tão perto que minhas pernas ainda tremem... Espero que passe rápido, afinal o que pode acontecer em 10 dias?
1. Chapter 1

Notas da História:

Os personagens pertencem ao meu amado Hiro Mashima..  
Fanfic de minha autoria.  
Um romance com hentai, mais atenção é mais romance do que hentai ok..  
Postado as segundas.. Com 11 capítulos.

Informações adicionais:

Levy tem 20 anos é uma universitária muito dedicada é focado no seu futuro.

Gajeel tem 25 anos é um renomado professor universitário, se formou cedo e com honras, é muito inteligente, porém tem sérios problemas comportamentais.  
Aproveitem...

Prólogo

Cheguei à faculdade bem cedo hoje, praticamente abri os portões, estava muito ansiosa, afinal hoje teria a resposta que pode alavancar minha vida profissional. Dediquei-me muito pra isso, e hoje o reitor me diria se a faculdade apoia ou não o meu projeto extracurricular, eu mal podia esperar, quando o reitor Makarov chegou eu estava na sala de espera, ele sorriu quando me viu, e me falou pra entrar em sua sala, entrei e me sentei.

– Bem senhorita Levy acredito que conheço o motivo da sua visita diária. E tenho a satisfação de lhe dizer que tenho boas noticias, mais tenho que aguardar a chegada de uma pessoa fundamental a este projeto, então queira aguardar, aceita um café?

Afinal, quem é essa pessoa que tenho que esperar? Meu projeto não inclui mais ninguém... Ansiosa... 05 minutos... 07 minutos... 10 minutos... O reitor saiu... 17 minutos... 24 minutos, o reitor retornou... 29 minutos e sem nem uma batida na porta ela é aberta e um homem alto de longos cabelos negros, roupas pretas, botas pesadas, alguns pircings no rosto e face de bad boy, entra... Meu pior pesado, ele se sentou na cadeira que esta ao meu lado.

– Bom dia professor Gajeel! – Disse o reitor.

– Bom dia – ele respondeu secamente olho pra mim e disse – Bom dia baixinha!

Audacioso! Além e me chamar de baixinha ainda pisca pra mim! E na frente do reitor, esse ogro não tem limites! Não respondi nada.

– Gajeel, por favor, se contenha. – Continuo o reitor – Já que todos os interessados estão aqui, já passo falar.

– Todos os interessados? – Eu não me contive e interrompi – Não entendo o que o senhor aqui ao meu lado tem haver com meu projeto.

– É bem simples, pequena, quer dizer Levy, o professor Gajeel apoiou o seu projeto e como você precisa de um tutor, ele será o seu tutor.

– O que?! – Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo!

– Isso mesmo baixinha, vamos ser bem próximos por 10 dias!

– Senhor reitor não tem nenhum professor que possa desempenhar esse papel? – Falei tentando manter a calma, mais minha vontade era de gritar.

– Sinto muito senhorita ou aceita de bom grado o seu tutor ou o projeto será cancelado, então o que me diz? Sei que vocês não tem a melhor relação aluno-professor, alias vocês tem a pior relação que conheço, por isso mesmo essa é uma oportunidade para vocês desfazerem os maus entendido. Então o que me diz?

Um turbilhão de coisas passou pela minha cabeça em poucos segundos, mais eu não tinha opção, não seria ele quem iria estragar meus planos.

– Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade. – Eu respondi com um leve, bem leve sorriso.

– Isso vai ser interessante! – Gajeel falou e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Após discutir alguns detalhes eu saí da sala do reitor e me dirigi à biblioteca, durante os 10 dias de execução do projeto eu não iria assistir aula, como já havia sido designado pela direção da universidade. Tenho muita coisa pra organizar...

– Amanhã é o 1º dia dos 10 dias que irão definir meu futuro! - Eu falei, talvez um pouco alto demais.

– Vejo que esta ciente que os dias que passara perto de mim, irão mudar sua vida!

A personificação de tudo o que não gosto, exceto inteligência, por que tenho que admitir ele é muito inteligente. Ele estava encostado perto da porta da biblioteca com uma das botas na parede e os grandes e fortes braços cruzados, em uma postura descansada e ao mesmo tempo assustadora. Como um professor pode se portar assim? Eu realmente não entendo. Definitivamente não gosto dele. Entrei na biblioteca e ele entrou atrás, perto demais de mim... Desnecessário! Me sentei, ele também se sentou, trazia um notebook, o colocou em cima da mesa, me olhou por alguns segundos. Continuei calada, decidi que seria melhor assim, não ouvir e não falar, apenas o necessário. Sem mais demoras começamos a fazer o planejamento dos 10 dias, horários e tarefas, entre outras coisas... Tudo pronto e foi rápido, o título de prodígio não o foi dado à toa. Ao terminarmos me levantei e saí.

– Não mereço nem ao menos um tchau pequena?

Me virei de frente pra ele que já estava perto de mais de mim e eu nem tinha notado, com o susto olhei pra cima, e ele estava olhando pra mim perto demais! Perto de mais!... Eu podia sentir sua respiração, sentir seu hálito, por algum motivo minha pernas me falharam e ele me segurou rapidamente, antes que eu caísse.

– Cuidado! – Ele sorriu, um sorriso torto. - Você pode se machucar.

Eu me soltei de seus braços e sai cambaleando rapidamente... Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu.

"E ainda faltam 10 dias..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 - Primeiro dia**_

Acordei mais cedo do que nunca... Ansiosa... Tomei um banho gelado, agora sim estou prepara pra tudo! Foi o que pensei, pelo menos.

Às 7 horas vou me encontrar como o Gajeel, ao lembrar seu nome senti como se um vento frio soprasse sobre meu corpo, me arrepiei, deve ser por toda a raiva que sinto dele, é isso sim... É raiva. Me arrumei rapidamente, uma calça jeans, uma sapatilha, uma blusa branca com barrado colorido, e é claro uma fita em um azul escuro em meus cabelos... Estou pronta! Sai do meu quarto e me dirigi à cozinha.

– Bom dia Lucy! Bom dia Cana! – Divido um apartamento com elas e com seus problemas, que por sinal sempre me fazem rir, em poucas palavras... Elas são ótimas rs.

Tomamos café rapidamente, ao sair do meu prédio fui surpreendida, uma moto imensa e negra, daquela que vemos em filmes, até me lembrou a moto do "motoqueiro fantasma" antes dela pegar fogo rs, há um semelhança muito forte entre este motoqueiro e o motoqueiro do filme, os dois me causam um frio na barriga.. Botas pesadas, como sempre, Calça surrada e que lhe cai muito bem, jaqueta de couro preta, aberta e uma fina camisa cinza... Já falei que tenho certo "fetiche" por jaqueta preta de couro? Não? Tenho que confessar já o imaginei usando uma... Óculos escuros tipo aviador, seus cabelos negros emoldurando tudo isso. Ele me olhou e abaixou um pouco seus óculos, me olhando por cima destes... Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, será que ele percebeu que eu não conseguia me mexer? Respirei fundo e andei em sua direção... Afinal o que ele faz aqui? Deveria ir para a faculdade! Não para a minha porta me surpreendendo desta forma.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntei sem rodeios.

– Bom dia pra para você também baixinha – Travei os dentes.

– Devíamos nos encontrar na faculdade.

– Sim, sim... Você gosta de tudo o que você pode controlar. Mais por mais que você faça planejamentos esses 10 dias serão fora dos seus padrões.. – Disse posicionando seus óculos no lugar.

– ... – O que eu posso dizer? Aff. Ele ligou a moto.

Moto, couro... Isso e de mais pra mim.

– Suba! – Ele disse com um tom forte e desafiador – A não ser que tenho medo.

– Eu não tenho medo de você!

Subi na moto, ele acelerou, estou bem próxima a ele mais me recuso a me segurar nele... Enquanto pensei isso, ele soltou sua mão esquerda do guidão e pegou minha mão que estava pousada firmemente sobre minha perna a segurou firme e para piorar a situação a levou em direção ao seu abdômen fazendo com que meu braço o envolvesse.

– E melhor se segurar! – Ele disse.

Me segurei, mais eu tenho que confessar, não foi por medo de cair... Logo coloquei meu outro braço em sua volta, é involuntário o meu corpo não me obedece mais... Estou perdida... Já que estou no inferno... O que me custa dançar com o diabo? Mais o que eu estou pensando! Não sei... Ahhh não consigo raciocinar é a primeira vez que me sinto assim, completamente dominada, e o seu cheiro... Como é bom esse cheiro, Com minhas mãos abertas sobre sua camisa fina. Posso sentir sua barriga é forte e definida, músculos nunca me atraíram, mais esses músculos são acompanhados de um cérebro será que isso conta? Ah! Sacudi a cabeça numa tentativa de recuperar a sanidade. Ao fazer isso percebi que tínhamos cruzado a cidade, ele parou em frente a um prédio muito alto.

– Chegamos!

– Mais aqui não é a faculdade!

– Você percebeu? – Disse um tanto sarcástico. – Dessa.

Desci.

– Não vou entrar ai com você! – Bufei.

– Do que esta com medo nanica? – ele desceu da moto tirou os óculos e me olhou - Tem medo que eu me aproveite de você assim como você se aproveitou de mim enquanto eu pilotava?

–Ãn?! Você está louco! Você! É mesmo um idiota, acha mesmo que eu poderia ter algum interesse por você? A única coisa que me interessa e meu projeto e por favor, não me atrapalhe. Não confunda as coisas, se estou com você, se suporto sua presença esse é o único motivo! – Atirei cada palavra, porém todas essas palavras não estavam fazendo nem um sentindo, estou com sérios problemas. Senti que sua expressão confiante havia caído mais não completamente. Ele fez um barulho com o canta da boca uma espécie de "this" como o riscar de um isqueiro. Seguiu em frente e com isso esbarrou em mim, nem se deu ao trabalho de me olhar, entrou no prédio, eu o segui, afinal não tenho escolha. Só então percebi, acabei de entrar no maior centro linguístico do país, pude perceber que ele não e um estranho aqui, nesse momento estamos em um grande salão, paramos em frente a uma mesa posta para café da manhã, com pães-de-queijo, bolo, frutas, sucos, pães, entre muitas outras coisas, digna de uma capa de revista, esta posta para três. Um senhor aparentando uns 50 anos esta nos aguardando, cumprimentou Gajeel com se cumprimenta um velho amigo e nos convidou a sentar. Me dirigi a cadeira e pra minha surpresa o ogro mostrou que tem modos, ele sutilmente puxou a cadeira para que eu me senta-se, fiquei atordoado com isso, sei que ele percebeu, pois exibiu um sorriso de canto muito charmoso, charmoso? Aff... Olhei para o senhor na minha frente, o que mais ele tinha reservado para hoje? Esse senhor era na menos que o presidente da corporação! É oficial estou em choque, nunca imaginei uma conversa direta com ele, e expor meu projeto dessa forma tão "intima" no primeiro dia! É mais do que podia sonhar... Após 3 horas de um maravilhoso dialogo e um delicioso café da manhã, sim eu lanchei novamente, estava nervosa e quando fico nervosa sinto muito fome. Enfim, fomos para a faculdade para colocarmos no papel todo o que havia sido desenvolvido durante o café... Assim passamos horas sem nem perceber, ele é brilhante, isso até ele fazer uma piada sem graça, ou me chamar de baixinha, pequena, nanica, anã, irmã menor do zangado, sabe o zangado da Branca de Neve, entre outros apelidos nada legais... Também havia muitos esbarrões. Fui surpreendida quando meu estomago fez um ruído alto.

– Nossa já são 15h35min! – pousei a mão sobre meu estomago, totalmente vazio. – Estou com fome.

– Eu sei, desde a 13h00min horas que espero você me convidar para almoçar.

– O que? Pode continuar esperando, no que diz respeito a mim, você pode se esvair de fome que não lhe ofereço nem um pedaço de pão. – Mais o que esta acontecendo? Nunca falei coisas assim! Ele é o culpado! Ele me tira do sério.

– "This" Você não é tão inofensiva quanto parece, mais eu gosto disso, sinto que se eu piscar você pode me atacar, só ainda não sei exatamente qual o tipo de ataque vai ser, as vezes penso que vai arrancar meus olhos com os dedos, e outras vezes que vai arrancar meus lábios com um beijo.

– Ah?!

– Vem, precisamos comer alguma coisa, eu já cuidei de tudo. – Disse isso me arrastando para fora da biblioteca, me puxou por um longo caminho, passando por pátios e corredores, creio que estamos atrás do diretório agora.

– Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui. – O lugar é lindo, o chão todo gramado e bem verde, algumas arvores aconchegantes com grandes sombras e vários canteiros de flores coloridas o que deixa um cheiro muito bom no local. – O que é aquilo? – Perguntei novamente surpresa, uma toalha listrada, com uma cesta de piquenique ao lado, detalhe a cesta era enorme.

– Você não esta vendo? E uma um piquenique, a não ser que não esteja com fome... Eu pensei que seria melhor se comecemos aqui, assim economizamos tempo, só por isso fiz isso. Era a segunda vez no mesmo dia que eu não sabia o que pensar.

Na cesta havia varias coisas, o que mais me surpreendeu foi um vinho e duas taças, por sinal um vinho de muito bom gosto, tudo estava delicioso, conversamos coisas leves, ele sabe ser divertido quando quer, bebemos algumas taças, bebemos muitas taças, creio que tinha mais de uma garrafa naquela cesta, quando me dei conta já estava escuro é uma grande lua cheia iluminava o céu. Tínhamos ficado ali por mais de 4 horas e eu não vi o tempo passar! Por sorte tínhamos feito muito mais do que planejamos para 1º dia, é isso foi em todos os sentidos.

– Tenho que ir já esta tarde. Obrigado. – corei – Foi muito bom.. O que fizemos hoje.. Digo o andamento do projeto..

– Sim, foi tudo muito bom. Eu te levo pra sua casa.

– Não, não precisa. E perto, estou bem... – Sorri tímida - Um pouco tonta... Mas consigo chegar em casa.

– Que tipo de homem eu seria se te deixasse andar desprotegida pela noite, e também eu te peguei na sua casa e é na sua casa que vou te deixar.

Eu não contestei, não tenho forças pra isso, alguém me diz... O que é isso? Por acaso ele é um príncipe disfarçado de sapo roqueiro? Ri um pouco ao pensar nisso.

– Já esta até rindo sozinha, não deviam deixar menores de 1,40m beberem.

– Eu tenho 1,54! Fique sabendo!

– Tudo bem giganta... Mesmo assim ainda vou te levar pra casa.

Durante o caminho me segurei firme junto a ele, chegamos a frente ao meu prédio, desci da moto, um tanto sem graça.

– Boa noite Gajeel.

– Boa noite Levy. – Me deu um sorriso que eu ainda não conhecia e ainda me chamou pelo meu nome... Acelerou e depois de alguns segundos já tinha desaparecido.

Muita coisa para um só dia... Pensei já pronta pra dormir, ainda um pouco alta pelo vinho, não tenho habito de beber mais aquele vinho eu beberia novamente... Adormeci.

Esse foi o 1º Dia e também a 1ª vez que ele visitou meus sonhos...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Espero que tenham gostado... Façam essa humilde autora feliz comentem :)_


End file.
